Just a friend?
by kittycat06
Summary: Was ist mit Rory und Logan los, nachdem Logan von seiner Segeltour zurückkommt? Werden sie beste Freunde bleiben, oder wird mehr aus ihrer Freundschaft?Kap.4 ist da!
1. Chapter 1

Ich saß an meinen Computer und checkte meine Mails. Finn, Colin, Stephanie und Rosemary hatten mir geschrieben. Ein bisschen beneidete ich sie, dass sie gemeinsam seit fast einem Jahr auf Logans Yacht unterwegs waren und die Welt umsegelten, während ich hier in Yale war und mich mit Lernen, der Zeitung und Paris rumschlagen musste, doch natürlich gönnte ich meinen besten Freunden diese Auszeit!

Sie waren nicht so sorgenfrei wie ich aufgewachsen! Sie standen schon von klein auf unter dem Druck ihrer Eltern und hatten die schwere Last zu tragen eines Tages die größten Familienunternehmen des Landes zu erben.

Zwar kannte auch ich dieses Gefühl, schließlich war ich nicht nur die Erbin des Versicherungsunternehmen meines Großvaters sonder wie sich herausstellte auch die Erbin der Firma der Haydens. Doch hatte ich im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden eine behütete Kindheit in Stars Hollow, fern von der Society in Hartford.

Ich bin meiner Mom und meinem Dad sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie mich nie dazu gezwungen haben auf langweilige Partys zu gehen und das gleiche durchzumachen, was sie in ihrer Jugend erleben mussten. Wahrscheinlich wäre auch ich dann irgendwann, genau wie meine Eltern, aus dieser Welt ausgebrochen und weggerannt. Meine Eltern waren damals direkt nach meiner Geburt nach Stars Hollow gekommen, in der Hoffnung mich hier so großziehen zu können, wie sie es für richtig hielten und mir ein Leben fern von Zwängen zu ermöglichen!

Ich denke, dass ich deswegen auch so ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern habe, weil sie mich nie dazu genötigt haben etwas zu tun was ich nicht wollte. Seit ich in Yale war vermisste ich sie sehr und noch mehr, seit meine engsten Freunde damit beschäftigt waren um die Welt zu segeln. Zwar hatte ich noch mehr Freunde in Yale, aber sie waren nicht mit Logan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie und Rosemary vergleichbar. Diese fünf kannte ich schon seit ich etwa 16 war.

Meine Großmutter hatte meine Eltern dazu überredet zu ihrer jährlichen Weihnachtsparty zu kommen, die sie immer für ihre engsten Freunde veranstaltet (in der Welt meiner Großeltern hieß das eine Menge Geschäftspartner meines Großvaters und die gesamte Hartford-Society) Damals hatte ich mich auf einen langweiligen Abend eingestellt, der meiner Meinung nach damit enden würde, dass ich im Arbeitszimmer meines Großvaters saß und ein gutes Buch lesen würde. Ich las zu der Zeit gerade Anna Karenina und freute mich fast schon darauf, endlich Zeit zu haben um weiter zu lesen. Kaum war ich allerdings auf der Party mit Mom und Dad angekommen, als meine Großmutter mich auch schon zu den Kindern ihrer Freunde schleppte und mich ihnen vorstellte.

Anscheinend hatte meine Großmutter großes Interesse daran, dass ich diese Kids kennenlernte! Damals hielt ich sie im ersten Moment alle für verzogene Gören, die mich wenig interessierten. Sie wirkten auf mich genauso, wie die anderen Kinder von der Chilton, mit denen ich dort schon täglich zu kämpfen hatte und ich hatte wenig Interesse daran auch nur einen von ihnen näher kennnenzulernen. Also entschuldigte ich mich nach ein paar Minuten und verließ die Party in Richtung Arbeitszimmer.

Ich wollte endlich anfangen zu lesen. Auf dem Weg ins Arbeitszimmer klingelte es erneut an der Tür und das Hausmädchen öffnete sie in dem Moment, als ich daran vorbei ging. Ich erkannte seine Stimme sofort und natürlich erkannte ich auch an dem Spitznamen, den er für mich gebrauchte, wer da gerade hereingekommen war.

"Hallo Maria"

"Hey Tristan" gab ich gelangweilt zurück.

Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Seine Eltern waren direkt ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und so stand ich allein mit Tristan im Flur.

"Wo ist denn dein Lover, Maria? Hat er etwa keinen Anstand und weiß nicht, dass man seine Freundin auf eine solche Party begleitet?" sagte er und lehnte sich widerlich nah zu mir.

Er wusste nicht, dass Dean und ich uns gerade erst getrennt hatten und ich hatte auch keine Lust ihm diese Information preiszugeben.

"Auf wiedersehen Tristan2 sagte ich und wollte gehen, als er den Arm um meine Schulter legte

" Was denn Maria? Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen? Wenn dein Lover nicht hier ist sollten wir das ausnutzen" sagte er mit einem schleimigen Grinsen.

Ich war so geschockt von dieser Aussage, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. In diesem Moment ging einer von den Typen vorbei, die meine Grandma mir vorhin vorgestellt hatte. Er sah mein angewidertes Gesicht und kam direkt auf uns zu.

" Tristan! Wie nett, dass du dich um meine Freundin gekümmert hast! Aber ich denke ich übernehme jetzt wieder!" sagte er und ich versuchte verzweifelt mich an seinen Namen zu erinnern.

"Maria? Dein Lover ist Logan Huntzberger?"

Richtig! Logan war sein Name! Logan schaute mich an und ich ging auf sein Spiel ein:

"Sicher Tristan was hast du denn gedacht?" Logan legte den Arm m um meine Hüfte und zog mich von Tristan weg.

"Komm Honey, die anderen warten schon auf uns"

Gemeinsam gingen wir wieder ins Esszimmer , wo ich die anderen zuvor zurückgelassen hatte. Auf dem Weg dahin dreht sich Logan noch einmal zu Tristan um und sagte:

"Guck nicht so schockiert Dugrey! Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du eine Chance bei ihr hättest?" Logan grinste Tristan und drehte sich zu mir, noch immer das gleiche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

" Danke, du hast mich gerettet" sagte ich und grinste zurück.

"Du sahst verzweifelt aus und wir Society-Kids müssen doch zusammen halten!" sagte er und betonte Society-Kids sehr sarkastisch.

Anscheinend wusste er genau, was ich von ihm und seinen Freunden hielt! Ich wurde rot und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

" Schon gut! Ich weiß, wie wir wirken, aber gib uns eine Chance! Vielleicht sind wir gar nicht so übel!"

Seit diesen Abend waren die fünf "Society-Kids" einige meiner engsten Freunde. Und bis heute bin ich der Meinung, das das wahrscheinlich die beste Party meiner Grandma war, auf der ich je gewesen bin. Während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing stimmte es mich etwas traurig, dass ausgerechnet derjenige, mit dem ich mich als erstem angefreundet hatte sich so selten meldete, seit er auf seiner Segeltour war. Selbst Finn, hatte regelmäßig Momente, in denen er nicht zu betrunken war und mir E-Mails schrieb. Doch von Logan hatte ich lange nichts mehr gehört!

Ich wischte diesen Gedanken beiseite und fing voller Vorfreude an die Mails der anderen vier zu lesen. Sie waren voller abenteuerlicher Geschichten und wilder Partys. Genau das was ich von meinen Freunden erwartet hatte. Als ich alle vier Mails gelesen hatte, machte sich ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht breit.

Es war toll solche Freunde zu haben, und ich freute mich schon auf den Tag, an dem sie zurück kehren würden und wir wieder gemeinsam unser Leben in Yale bestreiten würden. Ich sah auf meine Desktop, nachdem ich die Seite geschlossen hatte und da strahlten sie mir alle entgegen. Das Foto war letztes Jahr zu Sylvester aufgenommen worden. Alle schick gemacht in Ballkleidern und Anzügen lächelten wir um die Wette in diesem glücklichen gemeinsamen Augenblick.

Mein Blick fiel auf Logan, der seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt hatte. Mein Herz bekam einen kleinen Stich, als ich merkte, wie sehr ich gerade meinen besten Freund vermisste. Ich schob die Gedanken daran, dass er sich so selten gemeldet hatte zu Seite und griff zu meinem Handy. Ich drückte die eins und wartete. Es klingelte. Ich war mir gar nicht sicher, was ich eigentlich wollte und war schon kurz davor wieder aufzulegen, als ich seine Stimme hörte:

"Logan Huntzberger"

"Hey Logan" sagte ich nach kurzem Zögern.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er sofort rangehen würde. Schließlich war er irgendwo vor Fiji. Ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass ich heute Nacht irgendwann eine Sms bekäme. Trotz meines anfänglichen Schocks freute ich mich seine Stimme zu hören!

"Ace?" fragte er.

Gott wie ich diesen Spitznamen hasste und gleichzeitig mir eingestehen musste, wie sehr ich es liebte, wenn er mich so nannte. Er hatte damit begonnen, seit ich ihm den ersten Artikel den ich damals für den Franklin an der Chilton geschrieben hatte zum lesen gab. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass das genau der richtige Name für mich sei.

Ich hatte ihn so oft schon gebeten mich nicht so zu nennnen, obwohl ich mir doch eigentlich nie ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte, wenn er diesen ganz speziellen Spitznamen gebrauchte.

"Ja wer sonst! Wieso klingst du so schockiert?" gab ich zurück, denn seine Stimme hatte sehr verwundert geklungen, als er mich erkannte.

"Freust du dich nicht, dass ich anrufe?" fragte ich weiter.

"Doch natürlich! Welcher Mann wird nicht gerne von einer wunderschönen Frau angerufen?" gab er zurück und ich wusste, dass er sein für ihn so typisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Aber ich hatte einen Anruf von meiner Schwester erwartet, deswegen war ich verwundert, dass du es warst." sagte er weiter.

"Achso ist das! Du erwartest also Anrufe von deiner Schwester, aber deine beste Freundin mal anzurufen, kommt dir nicht in den Sinn?" ich sagte das alles mit gespielter Enttäuschung, aber Logan wusste, dass dort irgendwo auch die Wahrheit hinter meinen Worten steckte.

"Hey Ace, sei mir nicht böse, ja?! Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht so gut in solchen Dingen bin."

Ja ich wusste es. Logan war jemand, der seine beste Freundin überraschend an ihrem Geburtstag nach Havana entführte, um mit ihr kubanisch essen zu gehen, aber Logan war niemand, der anrief um sich anzuhören, was ich grad machte. Ich empfand Logan nie als schlechten Freund deswegen. Er war mein bester Freund! Und in Momenten, in denen ich ihn brauchte war er der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte.

Wenn ich ein miserables Date hatte und verschwinden wollte, dann wusste ich, dass ich Logan anrufen konnte und das er sofort da gewesen wäre, um mich zu retten. Aber er war eben niemand, der am Telefon oder in E-Mails über Gott und die Welt plauderte. Damit hatte ich mich schon vor langer, langer Zeit abgefunden. Dafür hatte ich ja schließlich auch Mum! Während ich mal wieder meinen Gedanken nachhing hatte ich fast vergessen, dass Logan ja noch immer am Telefon war.

"Ace? Hallo? Bist du noch da?"

" Ja klar, sorry" gab ich verwirrt zurück.

"Wo bist du gerade?" fragte ich, denn keiner der anderen hatte mir in ihren Mails geschrieben, wo genau sie sich aufhielten.

Ich wusste nur, dass sie irgendwo in Fiji sein müssten.

"Ich bin bei der amerikanischen Botschaft" sagte er.

"Was?Was willst du denn da?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Wieso sollte Logan zur Botschaft gehen, wenn er doch eine Yacht und seine besten Freunde im Hafen hatte?!

"Nun ja" sagte er langsam. "Irgendwie haben wir es geschafft die Yacht zu versenken, und deswegen haben wir jetzt etwas Stress mit den Behörden" sagte er langsam.

"Ihr habt was?" sagte ich aufgebracht.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Die E-Mails hatten nichts von solchen Ereignissen erzählt. Wie schafften sie es bloß immer in solche Schwierigkeiten zu kommen?

"Hey Ace ich muss auflegen, meine Schwester ist auf der anderen Leitung. Bye!" sagte er plötzlich und schon hatte er mich aus der Leitung geworfen.

"Logan?" fragte ich noch einmal, obwohl ich wusste, dass er aufgelegt hatte.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Meine besten Freunde hatten irgendwo im Ausland anscheinend echte Schwierigkeiten und ich wusste noch nicht mal mehr, was eigentlich passiert war. Ich war völlig verwirrt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schnappte mir meine Tasche. Es brachte nichts, wenn ich weiterhin alleine in meinem Zimmer hocken würde. Ich ging raus und kaufte mir erst mal einen Kaffee um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich war mir überhaupt nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte. Ich überlege Finn, Colin, Rosemary oder Stephanie anzurufen, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, da sie wahrscheinlich alle mit Logan in der Botschaft waren. Logan hatte gesagt, dass er auf einen Anruf seiner Schwester wartete.

Hieß das, dass sie schon daran arbeitete ihn da wieder rauszuholen? Auf Honor war eigentlich immer Verlass. Sie würde Logan bestimmt helfen. Ich beschloss sie anzurufen. Wir kannten uns nun auch schon länger und waren schon einige Male zusammen Schoppen gewesen. Sie wusste bestimmt mehr. Ich wählte ihre Nummer und wartete.

"Honor Huntzberger"

"Hi Honor hier ist Rory!" sagte ich.

"Hi Rory. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du nicht einfach mit mir plaudern möchtest, sondern wissen willst, was mit Logan und den anderen ist? Er hat mir gerade erzählt, dass er auflegen musste, bevor er dir sagen konnte, was passiert ist!" sagte sie.

"Ja! Ich mach mir echt Sorgen! Er hat nur gesagt, dass sie die Yacht versenkt haben und bei der Botschaft sind und anscheinend Ärger haben! Was ist denn los?" sprudelte ich los und machte mir ernsthafte Sorgen, dass Honor überhaupt vertanden hatte was ich gesagt hatte bei meinen Sprechtempo.

" Wow ganz ruhig" sagte sie. "Erst mal mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Schlimmste ist schon überstanden. Es geht ihnen gut und sie müssen auch nicht ins Gefängnis oder ähnliches. Es ist nur noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen."

"Gott sei dank" sagte ich erleichtert. Das klang ja schon besser.

"Aber was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" wollte ich wissen. "Ach du kennst die Jungs doch."sagte Honor etwas genervt.

" Sie waren betrunken und übermütig, dann dachten sie sich, dass sie ein riskantes Manöver fahren können und haben die Kontrolle verloren. Und schon war Daddys Yacht versenkt." sagte sie.

"Kriegt Logan jetzt Ärger von eurem Vater?" fragte ich und machte mir schon wieder Sorgen um Logan.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht das beste Verhältnis zu seinem Vater hatte und fand es schrecklich, dass durch eine solche Aktion noch zu verschlechtern.

"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Er wird erst mal wieder rumbrüllen und dann wird noch die typische ich bin von dir enttäuscht und du nutzt dein Potential nicht Rede kommen, die er Logan so gerne hält, und dann wird er zum nächsten Termin müssen und das ganze längst wieder vergessen haben. So hat er wenigstens einen Grund sich ein neues viel zu teures Boot zu kaufen!" sagte Honor mit einem leisen Lachen.

"Hey Rory ich muss jetzt Schluss machen" sagte sie "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles bald wieder wie früher sein! Machs gut!"

"Äh, jah, bye Honor" gab ich verwirrt über das plötzliche Ende des Gesprächs zurück.

Alles wieder wie früher? ich dachte über ihren letzten Satz nach. Was hieß das? Was machten Logan, Finn, Colin, Rosemary und Stephanie jetzt? Würden sie etwa ihren Urlaub frühzeitig beenden und nach Yale zurückkehren? Eigentlich wollten sie erst in frühestens zwei Monaten wieder kommen. Verwirrt über Honors Aussage weiter nachdenkend kehrte ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Als ich die Tür aufschloss saß Paris im Wohnzimmer.

"Da wurde was für dich geliefert" sagte sie ohne Begrüßung.

"Okay" gab ich zurück und ging weiter in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte keine Lust mich weiter mit Paris zu beschäftigen, die offensichtlich mies drauf war. Als ich mein Zimmer betrat sah ich sofort einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß. Ich nahm ihn hoch und roch an den leuchtenden Sonnenblumen. Ich zog die kleine Karte heraus und öffnete sie:

Hey Ace,  
vergiss nicht auch ohne uns Spaß zu haben! Wir sehen uns bald  
Logan

Ein Lächeln machte sich in meinem Gesicht breit. Ich wusste, was diese Zeilen bedeuteten. Ja so war Logan, dachte ich. Anrufen und plaudern fiel ihm schwer, aber zum Lächeln konnte er mich immer bringen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wenn ihr das lest, dann sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet! Danke!


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich die Blumen gemeinsam mit Logans Nachricht erhalten hatte fing ich an nach meinen Freunden Ausschau zu halten. Logan hatte zwar nichts genaues geschrieben, aber ich kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass alle meine Freunde in den nächsten Tagen wieder in Yale auftauchen würden.

Zwei Tage nachdem ich Logans Nachricht erhalten hatte ging ich über den Kampus und machte meinen üblichen Halt am Kaffeewagen. Ich bestellte mir einen extra großen schwarzen Kaffee und machte mich auf den Weg in die Radaktion.

Ich hatte noch viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Vollkommen in meine Gedanken an meinen nächsten Artikel vertieft setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und fing direkt an zu schreiben. Wenn ich heute Abend noch pünktlich zum Essen bei meinen Großeltern kommen wollte, dann musste ich jetzt wirklich konzentriert arbeiten.

Beim Gedanken an das Essen bei meinen Großeltern wurde mir ein bisschen schlecht. Wie ich von meinem Vater erfahren hatte würden heute auch meine Großeltern väterlicherseits anwesend sein. Ich ging gerne zu Emily und Richard. Aber mit den Eltern meines Vaters konnte ich nie so richtig warm werden. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, dass ich die Erbin ihrer Firma sein sollte und nicht mein Vater, erwarteten sie von mir, dass ich mich regelmäßig auf ihrer Meinung nach wichtigen gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen blicken ließ.

Ich kam diesem Wunsch meiner Großeltern nur sehr gering nach. Ich ging nur selten zu den Partys zu denen sie mir Einladungen schickten und wenn ich da war dann waren meistens meine Freunde dabei und wir veranstalteten Subpartys, was die Eltern meines Vaters gar nicht witzig fanden. Ich konnte mich also heute Abend mal wieder auf ein paar Vorwürfe gefasst machen. Zum Glück standen sowohl meine Eltern, als auch meine Großeltern hinter mir und unterstützen mich, wenn die Eltern meines Vaters es zu weit trieben.

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken an das heutige Essen ab und begann mit meinem Artikel. Zwei Stunden später hatte ich ihn endlich beendet und konnte ihn meinem Redakteur aushändigen. Zufrieden ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und machte mich fertig für den heutigen Abend. Nachdem ich mir die Haare gemacht, mein Make up aufgelegt hatte und mich angezogen hatte schnappte ich mir meine Autoschlüssel und meine Tasche und ging zu Tür.

Ich war früher fertig als ich gedacht hatte und hatte beschlossen noch nach Stars Hollow zu fahren, damit ich gemeinsam mit meinen Eltern nach Hartford fahren konnte. So umging ich die Möglichkeit alleine mit den Eltern meines Vaters da zu sitzen, falls meine Eltern sich verspäten würden.

Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte hoch.

"Logan?!" ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Da stand wirklich Logan vor meiner Tür!

"Hey Ace!" sagte er und grinste.

"Überrascht?" fragte er mich, denn ich sah ihn an, als wenn ich mir selbst nicht glauben würde, dass er wirklich vor meiner Tür steht.

Auch wenn ich mir gedacht hatte, dass er bald zurück in Yale sein würde, hätte ich nicht erwartet ihn ausgerechnet jetzt vor meiner Tür stehen zu sehen.

"Ich..., du..., was...?" stotterte ich.

"Ace! So Wortlos kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Freust du dich nicht das ich hier bin?" fragte er und grinste wieder.

"Doch!" sagte ich und fiel ihm in die Arme!

"Gut! Ich freu mich nämlich auch dich zu sehen" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, während er mich umarmte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Es tat so gut ihn wieder bei mir zu haben. Ich bemerkte, dass er noch immer das gleiche Parfum benutzte. Als mir das klar wurde fragte ich mich gleichzeitig, ob es normal sei, dass mir so etwas auffiel und wieso es sich so gut anfühlte, wenn er mich umarmte und wieso meine Knie so weich geworden waren, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er sich freut mich zu sehen.

Ich wischte diese seltsamen Gedanken beiseite und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung. Er grinste mich an und schon wieder bekam ich weiche Knie. Was war nur los mit mir? Hatte er schon immer diese Wirkung auf mich gehabt? Oder vielleicht kam es mir im Moment nur so heftig vor, weil ich ihn so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Ja daran wird es liegen sagte ich mir selbst.

"Also Ace, irgendwelche Pläne für heut Abend? " fragte er mich und musterte dabei mein Outfit.

"Es ist Freitag! Ich muss zu meinen Großeltern!" sagte ich.

"Achja! Es ist ja Freitag. Und ich dachte du hättest vielleicht ein Date, denn ich muss gestehen, dass du unglaublich toll aussiehst!" gab er zurück und grinste schon wieder.

ICh wurde rot und bekam schon wieder weiche Knie. Was war bloß los?

"Danke! Aber ich muss wirklich nur zu meinen Großeltern!" sagte ich.

"Wir können uns ja später noch treffen, wenn du magst?"

"Oder ich komm einfach mit!" erwiderte er.

"Wohin? Zu meinen Großeltern?" fragte ich und war etwas verwirrt.

Wieso wollte er mit zu meinen Großeltern?

" Ja wieso nicht. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen, und wenn ich dich zum Essen begleite, dann lassen sie uns bestimmt früher weg, weil ich ja schließlich noch unter Jetlag leide." Seine Erklärung klang logisch und ich wollte ihn gerne dabei haben.

Nicht nur, weil ich ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte sondern auch, weil ich alle Unterstützung brauchte, die ich kriegen konnte, wenn die Eltern meines Vaters da waren.

"Ok, dann werd ich mal meine Grandma anrufen und ihr bescheid sagen, dass ich noch jemanden mitbringe." sagte ich und rief meine Grandma an.

Sie hatte natürlich nichts dagegen. Sie wünschte sich schon lange, dass Logan und ich ein Paar wären, da sie der Meinung war, dass Logan der perfekte Mann für mich wäre. Wir machten uns also auf den Weg zu nach Stars Hollow, damit wir meine Eltern noch abholen konnten, bevor es zum Essen nach Hartford ging.

Wir saßen zusammen in Logans Auto und fuhren nach Stars Hollow. Auf der Fahrt erzählte er mir all die Dinge die er im vergangenen Jahr erlebt hatte. Ich hörte ihm zu und sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an. Es tat so gut ihn wieder bei mir zu haben und meine Bedenken wegen des Essens bei meinen Großeltern waren wie weggeblasen, seit ich wusste, dass Logan bei mir sein würde.

"Ace, wir sind da!"sagte er plötzlich.

Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Wir waren tatsächlich schon in Stars Hollow. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir gerade mal seit fünf Minuten im Auto gesessen hatten.

"Ja du hast Recht" sagte ich langsam und stieg aus.

Wir gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Haus und er legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken.

"Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er mich und sah mich besorgt an.

"Du wirkst so abwesend und hast die ganze Fahrt über kaum was gesagt"

"Ja mir gehts gut. Und ich hab nichts gesagt, weil du die ganze Zeit geredet hast"gab ich zurück.

"Aber nur weil jemand anderes geredet hat hat dich das noch nie davon abgehalten selbst die ganze Zeit zu reden!" sagte er und grinste mich an.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte flog die Haustür auf und meine Mum kaum herausgestürmt.

"Da bist du ja!" schrie sie und umarmte mich stürmisch.

Logan war gleich einen Schritt zur Seite gesprungen, denn er wusste, wie stürmisch die Begrüßungen zwischen mir und meiner Mutter ausfallen konnten. Mum ließ mich endlich los und drehte sich zu Logan.

"Und da ist der Mann, der es erneut geschafft hat seinen Vater zu ärgern, indem er seine Yacht versenkt hat!" sagte Mum und grinste Logan an.

Das meine Mum das so locker sah, war nicht immer so. Am Anfang meiner Freundschaft mit Logan und den anderen war sie überhaupt nicht davon begeistert gewesen, dass ich mit diesen Leuten meine Freizeit verbrachte, doch als sie merkte, dass meine neuen Freunde ähnlich waren, wie meine Mutter als sie selbst jung war, da hatte sie begonnen sie zu akzeptieren und mittlerweile war sie froh, dass es Leute gab die auf ihre Tochter aufpassten, wenn sie in Yale war.

"Gott Ace! erzählst du deiner Mum eigentlich alles!" sagte Logan und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, während er meine Mum begrüßte.

"Ja!" sagte ich.

Ich wusste, dass Logan mir deswegen nicht wirklich böse war. Jetzt kam auch mein Vater aus dem Haus und ich rannte ihm entgegen.

"Dad!"

"Hey kid" sagte er und umarmte mich.

"Du hast Logan mitgebracht, wie ich sehe!" sagte er und ging auf Logan zu um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Hi Logan schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie war die Segeltour?"

"Hi Chris. Auch schön sie zu sehen. Die Segeltour war traumhaft."

"Also wollen wir dann mal los?" fragte meine Mum.

"Müssen wir wohl "antwortet ich.

"Wir können gerne alle mit meinem Wagen fahren, ich fahr sie nach dem Essen dann wieder her , wenn sie möchten. " Sagte Logan, als er sah, dass mein Dad zu seinem Auto ging.

"Das ist nett Logan, aber ich hab meine Taucherausrüstung nicht mit und mache mir doch etwas Sorgen, dass du den Drang verspürst das Auto im nächsten See zu versenken!" sagte mein Vater und meine Eltern stiegen beide in Dads Auto ein.

"Damit werden sie mich noch lange aufziehen, stimmts?" sagte Logan, während er mir die Tür aufhielt und ich in sein Auto einstieg.

"Ja wahrscheinlich wird meine Mum an deinem Sterbebett den letzten Witz darüber reißen" Sagte ich und grinste ihn an. Logan ging um den Wagen rum und stieg jetzt auch ein. Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hartford. 

Als wir am Haus meiner Großeltern ankamen warteten meine Mum und mein Dad schon auf uns.

"Hey wo wart ihr denn so lange?" fragte meine Mum.

"Ace hat mich gezwungen anzuhalten, weil sie einen Kaffee brauchte und der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie nicht warten könne, bis wir hier sind." sagte Logan.

"Siehst du Chris! Logan hält an, wenn ein Gilmore Girl einen Kaffee braucht." sagte meine Mum zu meinem Dad.

"Sie wollte mich auch dazu bringen anzuhalten, aber ich bin standhaft geblieben" sagte mein Vater stolz darauf, dass er den Überredungskünsten meiner Mutter widerstanden hatte.

„Dann lasst uns mal reingehen!" sagte mein Vater und ging zu Tür. Meine Mutter ging neben ihm und Logan kam auf mich zu.

„Komm Ace, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden."

Ich hatte ihm erzählt, dass Straub und Francine da sein würden, und er wusste, dass ich mich mit den beiden nicht sehr gut verstand. Wieder legte er die Hand auf meinen Rücken und wir gingen gemeinsam zur Tür. Meine Grandma öffnete in diesem Moment die Tür.

„Rory, Logan wie schön euch zu sehen!" rief sie und zog uns ins Haus.

„Wir gehen dann wohl einfach mal hinterher" hörte ich meine Mum sagen.

Meine Grandma zog uns direkt ins Wohnzimmer wo schon Straub und Francine saßen.

„Straub, Francine darf ich vorstellen Logan Huntzberger. Logan, dass sind Straub und Francine Hayden." Begann meine Grandma gleich loszusprudeln.

„Danke Emily, aber wir kennen uns schon" sagte Logan und begrüßte die beiden.

Meine Mum und mein Dad kamen jetzt auch ins Zimmer und begrüßten Straub und Francine. Wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass die beiden wirklich die Eltern meines Dads waren.

Sie begrüßten sich wie flüchtige Bekannte und bei meiner Mum taten sie so, als würden sie sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Wieder einmal war ich unendlich dankbar, dass ich ein so gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern hatte.

„Wo ist Dad Mom?" fragte meine Mum meine Grandma.

„Lorelai! Bist du schon lange hier?" fragte meine Grandma.

„Ja Mum" antwortete meine Mutter.

Sie hatte beschlossen sich nicht auch noch von meiner Grandma ärgern zu lassen, da der Abend so schon schlimm genug werden konnte.

„Also wo ist Dad?"

„Er ist auf Reisen Lorelai. Er wird wohl nicht vor Mittwoch zurück sein!" antwortete meine Grandma.

„Also wer möchte einen Drink?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Als alle ihre Drinks hatten und auf den Sofas saßen begannen sofort die Vorwürfe, auf die ich schon bei der Begrüßung gewartet hatte.

„Rory, warst du bei der Charity Gala der Liebermanns?" fragte Francine.

Sie wusste genau, dass ich nicht da gewesen bin.

„Nein Francine, ich hatte leider keine Zeit um dort hinzugehen." Antwortet ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Logan saß neben mir und bemerkte, dass ich mich aufregte. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen mein Handgelenk, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte dankbar. Es war schön, dass ich wusste, dass er mich unterstützen würde, wenn sie es zu weit trieben.

„Liebes Kind. Diese Charity Gala ist eines der wichtigsten Events des Jahres. Du musst dich bei solchen Dingen unbedingt blicken lassen." Sagte nun Straub vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich gebe mein bestes" sagte ich bestimmt.

„Aber ich bin nun mal Studentin und habe Prüfungen und muss mich auf die Seminare vorbereiten. Ich habe leider nicht immer die nötige Zeit, um zu irgendwelchen Galas zu gehen."

„Du musst lernen Prioritäten zu setzen!" fing Straub an.

Aber meine Mum ging dazwischen „Das reicht Straub! Rory weiß wo ihre Prioritäten liegen. Und das wichtigste ist ganz eindeutig ihr Studium in Yale. Ihr sollten zufrieden sein, dass sie überhaupt zu einer dieser Veranstaltungen geht."

„Und außerdem ist das jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Moment um über so etwas zu sprechen Dad" Sagte mein Vater zu Straub.

„Logan ist hier zu Besuch und du möchtest doch bestimmt nicht, dass er denkt, dass die Haydens und die Gilmores sich immer streiten, wenn sie sich zum Essen treffen!" sagte mein Vater weiter, womit er Straub und Francine endlich zum schweigen brachte.

Logan sah mich an und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „Du hast wirklich Glück solche Eltern zu haben, die dich so in Schutz nehmen."

„Ich weiß" antwortete ich.

Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ normal. Zwar fingen Straub und Francine immer wieder an mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen Vorwürfe zu machen, doch sprangen meine Eltern und sogar meine Grandma immer wieder für mich ein, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte. Um halb neun entschuldige Logan uns mit dem Vorwand, dass er noch unter Jetlag leiden würde und mir versprochen hätte mich nach Yale zu fahren.

Endlich konnte ich dort weg. Logan und ich verabschiedeten uns von allen und gingen hinaus. Als die Tür hinter uns zu fiel umarmte ich Logan.

„Danke" flüsterte ich.

Ich war total fertig.

„Wofür?" fragte er, während er mich im Arm hielt.

„Dafür, dass du mitgekommen bist. Wenn du heute Abend nicht hier gewesen wärst, dann wären sie bestimmt auf mich losgegangen!" sagte ich.

Der ganze Abend, die Stimmung im Haus und die ständige Möglichkeit von neuen Vorwürfen hatten mich total geschafft.

„Gern geschehen" sagte Logan und grinste mich an.

„Hast du noch die Kraft für eine kleine Überraschung?"

„Eine Überraschung? Für mich?" fragte ich.

Plötzlich war ich hellwach.

„Ja!" sagte er „los komm" sagte er nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu seinem Auto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Denkt dran mir zu sagen, was ihr denkt!

Danke


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass ich diese story so selten update, weil ich einfach glaube, dass sie keiner mehr liest. Deswegen gibt es davon mittlerweile eine englische Version. Wenn ihr trotzdem Interesse an der deutschen Fassung habt, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen, dann update ich diese story natürlich gerne.**

**Also, ich warte auf eure reviews!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Die ganze Zeit, die wir im Auto verbrachten, versuchte ich Logan auszufragen. Doch er blieb standhaft und wollte mir nichts über die Überraschung verraten.

„Komm schon Logan, sag mir, was wir machen!"

„Nein Ace, dann ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr, wenn ich dir jetzt schon erzähle, wo wir hinfahren!" antwortete er mir zum tausensdenmal.

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie meine Mum Männer dazu überredete das zu tun, was sie wollte. Mum war eine Meisterin darin. Es musste doch einen Weg geben. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Spruch meiner Mutter, der meistens sehr wirkungsvoll war.

„Wenn du mir sagst, worin die Überraschung besteht, dann sag ich dir, was ich für Unterwäsche trage!" ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass dieser Spruch auf Logan auch nur dir geringste Wirkung haben würde, schließlich war er der größte Playboy, den man in ganz Yale finden konnte, und somit hätte ich von ihm lediglich erwartet, dass er mich deswegen auslachte, doch ich hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da riss Logan das Lenkrad zur Seite, und schaffte es grade noch so den Wagen wieder auf die richtige Fahrbahn zu lenken, bevor es gefährlich werden konnte.

„Wow Huntzberger" sagte ich und grinste ihn an.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie leicht ich dich aus der Bahn werfen kann."

Ich sah ihn an und konnte ihm in den Augen ablesen, wie peinlich es ihm war, dass er so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Zufrieden grinste ich, lehnte mich zurück und sah für den Rest der Fahrt schweigend aus dem Fenster. Es war schon interessant, wie leicht man einen Logan Huntzberger aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Das musste ich unbedingt meiner Mum erzählen, sie wäre sicherlich sehr stolz auf mich.

„Wir sind da Ace!" sagte Logan plötzlich, obwohl ich aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, hatte ich weder bemerkt, wohin wir fuhren noch, dass der Wagen anhielt.

„Wir sind in Yale!" sagte ich, als ich ausstieg und Logans Hand nahm, die er mir entgegenstreckte.

„Gut beobachtet Ace!" sagte Logan und schloss seinen Wagen ab, bevor er meine Hand fest in seine schloss und wir gemeinsam los gingen.

„Was wollen wir hier?" fragte ich.

Ich hatte jeden Ort der Welt erwartet, aber bestimmt nicht Yale.

„Noch einen Moment Geduld, dann siehst du, was wir hier wollen!" Ich ließ mich darauf ein und folgte Logan.

Wir gingen anscheinend zu seinem Zimmer. Als wir vor der Tür standen blieb er stehen und sah mich an.

„Logan" sagte ich „ich kenne dein Zimmer bereits. Das ist also nicht wirklich eine Überraschung!"

„Ich weiß, dass du mein Zimmer kennst, Ace. Aber vielleicht gehen wir trotzdem rein?" fragte er und sah mich an.

„Okay" sagte ich und fragte mich, was er vorhatte.

Noch immer hielt er meine Hand in seiner und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Als gehörte meine Hand einfach in seine. Er schloss die Tür auf und zog mich in sein Zimmer. Drinnen war es dunkel. Logan tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und...

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Sie waren alle da! Stephanie und Rosemary stürmten auf mich zu und umarmten mich. Finn und Colin standen etwas weiter hinten und strahlten mich an.

„Rory! Toll dich zu sehen!" sagten Steph und Rosemary, als sie mich umarmten.

„Auch toll euch zu sehen!" gab ich zurück.

Es war wirklich toll! Meine besten Freunde wieder bei mir zu haben. Die beiden ließen mich los und Finn und Colin kamen auf mich zu.

„Hey sweetie!" begrüßte Finn mich und umarmte mich.

„Hey Finn!" sagte ich.

„Hey Colin" sagte ich, während ich mich aus Finns Umarmung löste und dann Colin umarmte.

„Hey Rory. Schön dich zu sehen!"

„Was willst du trinken?" fragte Finn.

Er hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Immernoch war der Alkohol eine von Finns Prioritäten.

„Ganz egal" sagte ich.

Finn und Colin gingen zu Steph und Rosemary und ich drehte mich zu Logan um, der noch immer an der Tür stand.

„Überraschung gelungen?" fragte er.

Ich fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke!" sagte ich.

„Gern geschehen" antwortete er mir.

„Ich dachte du brauchst etwas Aufheiterung, nach dem Essen bei deinen Großeltern!"

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht!" sagte ich nahm seine Hand und wir setzten uns zu den anderen auf die Couch.

„Also, wie ist es wieder in Yale zu sein?" fragte ich und nahm den Drink, den Finn mir hinhielt.

„Also irgendwie wäre es mir lieber immer noch im Urlaub zu sein, aber Yale ist auch ok. Rory wir müssen unbedingt nächste Woche shoppen gehen." Sagte Steph.

„Machen wir!" antwortete ich. Es war toll, wieder mit all meinen Freunden zusammen zu sitzen, zu plaudern, Shoppingpläne zu schmieden und einfach die Zeit zu genießen.

„Auf unsere nächste Segeltour kommst du aber mit, ja?" fragte Finn.

„Wieso hast du mich so sehr vermisst?" fragte ich ihn und grinste ihn an.

„Ich vielleicht ein bisschen, aber der nette junge Mann neben dir hat pausenlos von dir gesprochen und das war irgendwann nicht mehr auszuhalten." Antwortete Finn und deutete auf Logan. Ich sah zu Logan rüber und lächelte ihn an.

„Finn ist betrunken, er weiß nicht was er sagt!" antwortet Logan auf meinen fragenden Blick.

„Willst du noch was trinken?" fragte Logan und nahm mein Glas.

Als er aufstand fiel mir erst auf, dass wir noch immer Händchen hielten. Ich lächelte verlegen und ließ Logans Hand los. Zum Glück hatte es niemand gesehen. 

Der Abend war der schönste den ich seit langer Zeit hatte. Es tat einfach gut wieder mit meinen Freunden zusammen zu sein. Wir erzählten, lachten und tranken und Finn unterhielt alle mit seiner pantomimischen Nachstellung der sinkenden Yacht. Um halb vier gingen Colin, Finn, Stephanie und Rosemary in ihre eigenen Zimmer und ich blieb allein mit Logan zurück.

„Also Ace, wie siehts aus?" fragte er. „Soll ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen?"

„Ich glaub ich bin zu betrunken um noch zu laufen" sagte ich.

„Wenn das so ist überlass ich dir gerne mein Bett" sagte er, nahm meine Hand und brachte mich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er gab mir ein Shirt und eine Hose von ihm und ich ging ins Bad und zog mich um. Als ich wieder kam hatte auch Logan sich umgezogen. Ich legte mich ins Bett und sah Logan an.

„Gute Nacht Ace" sagte er, und wollte wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schlaf auf der Couch!"antwortete er.

„Oh Huntzberger, stell dich nicht so an!" sagte ich genervt.

„Wir haben schon tausendmal im gleichen Bett geschlafen. Also zier dich nicht so. Auch wenn ich betrunken bin, werde ich es schaffen meine Finger von dir zu lassen."

Ich musste wirklich betrunken sein, wenn ich so redete. Zwar hatten wir wirklich schon öfter in einem Bett geschlafen, aber das lag dann eher daran, dass wir beim fernsehen eingeschlafen waren. Wir waren nie gemeinsam ins Bett gegangen.

„Okay Gilmore! Du wolltest es so!" sagte Logan.

Er machte das Licht aus und ich spürte, wie er zu mir ins Bett stieg.

Ich öffnete die Augen und war mir im ersten Moment nicht sicher wo ich war. Ich dreht mich zur Seite und sah, dass ich in Logans Arm lag. Wie war ich hier hin gekommen? Langsam kamen die Geschehnisse vom vorherigen Abend wieder in mein Gedächtnis. Das Essen bei meinen Großeltern, die Überraschungsparty bei Logan und der ganze Alkohol den ich anscheinend zu mir genommen hatte. Ich sah Logan an und lächelte. Es war süß, wie er dort so friedlich lag und schlief, während ich bei ihm lag.

„Ace! Hör auf mich anzustarren!" sagte er plötzlich.

Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die wach war.

„Sorry!" sagte ich und wollte aufstehen, doch Logan hielt mich fest.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass du die einzige Frau bist, neben der ich jemals aufgewacht bin?" fragte er mich, während ich noch immer in seinem Arm lag.

„Was?" fragte ich, irgendwie ergab dieser Satz keinen Sinn für mich.

Logan hatte doch für gewöhnlich jede Nacht eine andere in seinem Bett.

„Naja" sagte er langsam. „Für gewöhnlich verschwinde ich immer mitten in der Nacht...Ich bin noch nie neben einer Frau am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht."

„Du haust immer mitten in der Nacht ab?" fragte ich.

Ich wusste zwar, dass Logan sich meistens nicht viel aus den Mädchen machte, mit denen er ausging, aber das er noch nie neben einem von ihnen aufgewacht war konnte ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen.

„Also Ace. Erzähl mal, was macht man, nachdem man neben dem Mädchen der letzten Nacht aufwacht?" fragte er.

„Du bezeichnest mich als das Mädchen der letzten Nacht? Du bist wohl immer noch betrunken Huntzberger!" sagte ich und entzog mich seinem Arm und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Ace. Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich geh ins Bad. Und du stehst am besten auf und kochst Kaffee. Dann verzeih ich dir vielleicht noch mal, dass ich nur das Mädchen der letzten Nacht bin" sagte ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und warf es auf ihn, während ich ins Badezimmer verschwand. 

Im Bad sah ich erst mal in den Spiegel. War ich wirklich gerade im Bett meines besten Freundes aufgewacht? Das war ich zwar schon öfter, aber seit wann lagen wir so eng beieinander, wenn wir zusammen in einem Bett schliefen? Für gewöhnlich lagen wir dann jeder brav auf einer Seite, ohne uns auch nur im geringsten zu berühren. Was war bloß los mit uns? Wieso hatte ich eigentlich gestern Nacht darauf bestanden, dass Logan nicht auf die Couch geht, sondern zu mir ins Bett kommt?

Okay das sind eindeutig zu viele Fragen, auf die ich keine Antworten kenne und schon gar nicht ohne Kaffee. Ich beschloss also erst mal duschen zu gehen und diese ganzen Fragen zu ignorieren. Sicher war es sowieso nur der Alkohol gewesen, der mich zu all dem gebracht hatte. Ja das ist die logische Begründung stellte ich fest, bevor ich, nachdem ich geduscht und mich angezogen hatte, zu Logan ins Wohnzimmer ging, der dort schon mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee auf mich wartete.

„Danke" sagte ich und nahm die Tasse.

Ich trank den heißen Kaffee und fühlte mich gleich viel besser.

„Hier die brauchst du bestimmt" sagte Logan und hielt mir zwei Aspirin hin.

Ich lächelte ihn an und nahm die Aspirin. Ich hatte wirklich einen fürchterlichen Kater von letzter Nacht. Ich schwor mir nie wieder so viel zu trinken.

„Also, wie sehen deine Pläne für heute aus?" fragte Logan mich, während er meine Kaffeetasse noch einmal auffüllte.

„Ich muss noch für die Zeitung arbeiten und ne Menge Lesestoff nachholen!" sagte ich. Logan grinste mich an

„Noch immer so strebsam wie vor einem Jahr, was?"

„Tja so bin ich" sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. „Ich muss jetzt los" sagte ich, trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor ich Logan auf die Wange küsste und zur Tür ging.

„Arbeite nicht so viel Ace!"rief Logan mir hinterher, bevor ich dir Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. 

Kaum war ich zehn Meter gegangen, als mein Handy klingelte.

„Rory Gilmore" meldete ich mich.

„Hey Rory. Hier ist Steph. Wo bist du? Ich war grad bei deinem Zimmer und Paris meinte, du seist die ganze Nacht nicht da gewesen."

„Hey Steph. Ich hab bei Logan geschlafen, deswegen war ich nicht da!" antwortete ich und wartete auf Stephs Antwort.

Ich wusste genau, was sie sagen würde und da war es auch schon.

„Bei oder mit?"

„Steph!" sagte ich genervt.

„Du weist das Logan und ich nur Freunde sind!"

„Ja ich weiß, und ihr seid beide Idioten!" antwortete Steph.

Sie hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten die seltsame Vorstellung, dass Logan und ich Seelenverwandte wären und füreinander bestimmt wären.

„Egal." Sagte Steph. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns zu einem kleinen Shoppingtrip treffen? Ich muss nächste Woche zu irgendeiner Gala, wie ich grad von meinen Eltern erfahren habe. Und wie ich deine Großeltern kenne, wirst auch du dort erscheinen müssen, also sollten wir wohl anfangen nach dem richtigen Outfit zu suchen!"

Ich wusste, dass ich zu dieser Gala musste, und mich nicht davor drücken konnte. Ich hatte die Einladung schon vor Wochen bekommen. Das Steph auch da sein würde, machte die ganze Sache viel angenehmer. Ich überlegte kurz und beschloss, dass mein Artikel für die Zeitung noch bis morgen warten konnte.

„Okay Steph. Können wir machen." Sagte ich zu ihr.

„Super! Dann hol ich dich um halb vier ab. Ich hab nen Wagen besorgt, denn wenn es dir auch nur annähernd so geht wie mir, dann sind wir beide nicht dazu in der Lage einen Wagen zu lenken.!" Sagte sie.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen!" sagte ich und war Ausnahmsweise mal froh, eine Erbin zu sein. Denn so konnte ich mir ohne Bedenken einen Wagen bestellen, wenn ich nicht selbst fahren wollte, auch wenn ich sonst eher keine der Vorzüge, die es hatte irgendwann viel Geld zu erben in Anspruch nahm, war ich in solchen Momenten doch dankbar dafür, dass ich die Möglichkeiten dazu hatte.

„Also dann bis später" sagte Steph und legte auf.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, nahm ich meine Bücher und begann zu lesen. Wenn ich schon den Nachmittag mit Shopping verbrachte, so konnte ich wenigstens die paar Stunden bis dahin noch zum lernen nutzen.


	4. Chapter 4

Pünktlich um halb vier klopfte es an meiner Tür.

„Hey Rory!" sagte Steph und umarmte mich.

„Können wir los?"

„Na klar!" antwortete ich. „Ich hol nur schnell meine Tasche!"

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, nahm meine Tasche, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Steph wartete schon auf mich.

„Dann mal los!" sagte ich und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab.

Der Wagen, den Steph bestellt hatte, wartete draußen und wir stiegen beide hinten ein. Der Fahrer schien bescheid zu wissen, wo es hin gehen sollte, denn sobald wir die Tür geschlossen hatten, fuhr er los.

„Du hast also letzte Nacht bei Logan geschlafen?" fragte Steph.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie dieses Thema nicht ansprechen würde, aber Steph war einer der neugierigsten Menschen die ich kannte und ich hatte eigentlich nichts anderes von ihr erwartet, als das sie mich ausfragen würde.

„Ja" sagte ich kurz angebunden.

Ich hoffte, dass sie das Thema schnell beenden würde, wenn sie nicht die Klatschgeschichten erhalten würde, die sie so gerne hören würde.

„Und?" fragte sie.

„Was und?" gab ich etwas genervt zurück.

„Ach komm schon Rory!" sagte sie.

„Seit wir wieder da sind scheint es noch mehr zwischen euch zu knistern, als es schon vor unserer Segeltour geknistert hat! Auch wenn du das nicht wahrhaben willst, aber du stehst auf ihn und er steht auf dich!Ich seh doch, wie glücklich dich seine Nähe macht und umgedreht ist es auch so."

„So ein Schwachsinn! Logan und ich kennen uns schon seit wir 16 sind. Es hat noch nie zwischen uns geknistert! Und das tut es auch jetzt nicht! Und natürlich macht es mich glücklich ihn bei mir zu haben, schließlich ist er mein bester Freund!" sagte ich und hoffte, dass das Thema damit beendet war.

Im tiefsten inneren meines Herzen wusste ich, dass Steph irgendwo Recht hatte. Ich hatte selbst bemerkt, wie glücklich es mich machte Logan in meiner Nähe zu haben und wie sehr es mir gefiel, wenn er meine Hand hielt, oder wenn er mich umarmte und wie weich meine Knie wurden, wenn er mich ansah, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich mir das auf keinen Fall eingestehen. Logan war mein bester Freund! Und ich hatte noch nie daran geglaubt, dass aus Freundschaft Liebe werden konnte. Und schon gar nicht konnte ich mich in den größten Playboy von ganz Yale verlieben. Logan war ein Freund mehr nicht, sagte ich mir selbst. Und meine komischen Gefühle lagen nur daran, dass ich ihn so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Ich sah zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Steph mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, während ich über Logan und mich nachgedacht hatte.

„Alles klar Gilmore!" sagte sie.

„Sag bescheid, wenn du dir selber glaubst!" sagte sie und grinste mich an.

Ich zog es vor, darauf nichts zu erwidern und wir schwiegen, bis wir das Einkaufscenter erreicht hatten. Wir verbrachten drei Stunden mit Shopping, bis wir endlich alles gefunden hatten, was wir brauchten. Kleider, Schuhe und Make-Up. Wir waren total geschafft und beschlossen einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, bevor wir zurück nach Yale fuhren. Wir setzen uns in das nächste Kaffee und bestellten jeder einen extra großen Kaffee.

„ Also, hast du schon ein Date für die Gala?" fragte Steph, während wir unseren Kaffee tranken.

„Wieso Date?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Hast du die Einladung nicht gelesen? Du brauchst einen Tischherren, wenn du es so altertümlich bezeichnen willst." Antwortet sie.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Das konnte nicht war sein. Ich musste nicht nur zu dieser Gala, sondern brauchte auch noch einen männlichen Begleiter? Ich hasste diese Veranstaltungen wirklich. Wen sollte ich dort bloß mit hin nehmen? Ich kannte keinen Typen, der verrückt genug war, um mich freiwillig auf eine solch langweilige Veranstaltung zu begleiten.

„Nein das ist kein Scherz. Sag bloß du hast keinen Begleiter?" fragte Steph.

„Nein woher denn!? Die wachsen schließlich nicht auf Bäumen!" sagte ich.

„Hast du etwa einen?" fragte ich.

„Ja klar." Sagte Steph, als wäre es selbstverständlich, mit wem sie gehen würde.

Ich wusste, dass Steph schon seit zwei Jahren immer nur flüchtige Männerbekanntschaften hatte, aber niemals einen festen Freund. Deshalb fragte ich mich ernsthaft, wer sie begleiten würde.

„Wen?" fragte ich.

„Colin!" sagte sie.

„Colin? Du lässt dich von Colin begleiten?"

„Ja! Wir haben so eine Art Abmachung! Wenn wir zu solchen Veranstaltungen müssen, dann ist er mein Date. So ist es einfacher und ich muss nicht wochenlang irgendwelche Typen daten, damit ich einen finde, mit dem ich einen solchen Abend überstehe."

Erklärte sie und so seltsam das im ersten Moment auch klang so logisch erschien es mir doch, je länger ich darüber nachdachte.

„Du solltest dir schnell ein Date suchen Rory. Es wäre echt peinlich dort alleine aufzukreuzen! Wollen wir los?"

Ich bezahlte unseren Kaffee und nahm meine Einkaufstaschen. Wir gingen zurück zum Wagen und fuhren nach Yale. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wer dazu bereit sein würde mir mir auf eine Gala zu gehen. Ich wusste die Antwort, aber wollte sie mir mal wieder selbst nicht eingestehen. Steph redete die ganze Rückfahrt über über ihr Kleid und ihr Make-Up. Ich hörte nicht ein Wort von dem was sie sagte. Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit, ob ich es wirklich wagen sollte ihn zu bitten mich zu begleiten.

In den nächsten Tagen konnte ich an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wo ich ein Date für diesen Abend her bekam. Ich wunderte mich etwas über meine Grandma, für gewöhnlich versuchte sie mich an solchen Abenden mit den Söhnen ihrer Freunde zu verkuppeln. Das war zwar nervig, da diese Typen meistens sterbenslangweilig waren, aber so musste ich mir nie darüber Sorgen machen, wer mich begleiten würde. Aber diesmal hatte Grandma mich nicht angerufen um mir mitzuteilen, welcher denn diesmal der Auserwählte sei. Deswegen war ich auch davon ausgegangen, dass es kein Problem sei, wenn ich dort alleine erscheinen würde. Stephanies Frage, wer mein Date sei hatte mich somit vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis zum großen Event und noch immer war kein Begleiter in Aussicht.

Es war Mittwoch Abend und ich saß bei Logan im Wohnzimmer und trank Kaffee. Wir warteten auf die anderen, da wir gemeinsam ausgehen wollten. Logan war gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen, während ich mir die Zeitung vom Tisch nahm um darin zu lesen. Als ich sie hoch nahm fiel mir eine Einladung in die Hände, die mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Auch Logan war zu der Gala, wegen der ich mir seit Tagen den Kopf zerbrach, eingeladen. Nachdenklich schaute ich die Einladung an. Wenn er sowieso eingeladen war, dann konnte er doch auch mit mir gemeinsam hingehen, oder nicht? Ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen ihn einfach zu fragen. Wieso stellte ich mich bloß so an? Er war mein bester Freund und wir waren schon tausendmal zusammen ausgegangen. Es hatte sich doch nichts geändert. Wieso bloß musste ich mir das in letzter Zeit so oft sagen?

Ich drehte mich zur Seite, weil ich hörte, dass Logan wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war. Erschrocken schloss ich die Augen. Wieso hatte er nur eine Hose an und hielt sein Hemd in der Hand? Und wieso reagierte ich so darauf? Ich hatte ihn schon oft mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen!

„Hey Ace, alles klar?" fragte Logan und sah mich verwundert an, da ich erschrocken die Augen geschlossen hatte und mich weggedreht hatte, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Ja sicher Huntzberger, aber könntest du dir vielleicht was anziehen?" antwortete ich und tat so, als würde ich die Zeitung lesen.

In Wirklichkeit starrte ich nur vor mich hin und versuchte mich davon abzuhalten Logan anzusehen.

„Klar, wenn's dir dann besser geht!" sagte Logan und ich wusste, dass er sein für ihn so typisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Du kannst mich jetzt wieder ansehen, Ace!" sagte Logan und ich blickte hoch. Er hatte sich sein Hemd angezogen und setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch.

„Was hast du da?" fragte er.

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich noch immer seine Einladung in der Hand hielt.

„Oh, dass ist aus der Zeitung gefallen!" sagte ich und gab ihm die Einladung.

„Oh Gott! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!" sagte er genervt.

„Wieder mal so eine Veranstaltung, zu der meine Eltern mich zwingen." Logan schloss genervt die Augen.

„Da hab ich ja so gar keine Lust zu, aber ich fürchte ich kann mich nicht davor drücken!"

„Da sind wir ja dann schon zwei!" sagte ich und schaute ihn an.

„Du musst dort auch hin?" fragte er und drehte sich zu mir.

„Ja! Straub und Francine bestehen darauf!" antwortete ich.

„Was haben unsere lieben Familien bloß davon, wenn wir dort erscheinen?!" fragte Logan und schloss genervt die Augen.

„Meine Mutter will, dass ich eine von den Töchtern mitnehme, die sie aus ihrem dämlichen Frauenverein kennt. Diese ganzen Mädchen haben den Verstand einer Erbse!" sagte Logan.

Ich versuchte nicht zu sehr interessiert zu klingen, als ich fragte:

„Und welche von ihnen hat die Ehre Logan Huntzberger zu begleiten?"

„Du" sagte er.

Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte Logan tatsächlich gerade gesagt, dass ich ihn begleiten sollte?!

„Ich meine, wenn du willst. Colin und Stephanie gehen auch zusammen und dann ist die Clique ja fast komplett! Das wird bestimmt lustig. Es sei denn du hast schon ein Date?!" fragte er und sah mich an.

„Nein! Wir können ruhig zusammen gehen, dann wird es nicht so langweilig!" sagte ich betont beiläufig.

Wenn ich nicht gesessen hätte, dann hätte ich mich bestimmt hinsetzen müssen, doch davon schien Logan zum Glück nichts zu merken. Wieso bloß warf es mich so aus der Bahn, dass ich mich mit meinem besten Freund verabredete? Das war nicht normal für mich. Das ist nur Logan, sagte ich mir selbst. Wir sind Freunde und gehen gemeinsam zu einer langweiligen Veranstaltungen. Wir haben das schon oft gemacht, das war also nichts außergewöhnliches. Bevor ich meine seltsamen Gedanken vertiefen konnte kamen die anderen an und wir gingen los. Endlich konnte ich auf andere Gedanken kommen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet und hinterlasst reviews!!!! **

**Danke! **


End file.
